Odd ones
by Dede Honey bun
Summary: Elsa is the only fairy with the powers of ice and snow while Jack is a merman with powers of ice and snow, as they wish to meet someone like themselves on a full moon something magical happens. First time writing a fanfic so enjoy. Don't own ROTG or Frozen
1. Chapter 1

***Knock Knock*** Anna found herself in a empty doorway with a present, every year her sister Elsa would give her a birthday present. Not that she didn't like getting presents, it's that she wanted to see Elsa give her a present in person. Heck she didn't even need a present she just wanted to see her sister maybe even talk to her. But Anna respected Elsa decision to stay locked up in her room, she didn't like having not able to see her sister but at least she knew her sister loved her by giving her a gift and cards. This year for Anna's 15th Birthday she got her a pair of lovey skates with her named engraved on them and a charm bracelet, and a card saying_** Happy Birthday Yours Truly Elsa**_, that's all. Anna smile at the gifts then sighed and went in her room wishing the card had more than 4 words but she shrugged and went to try on her skates.

** Elsa's P.O.V**

Oh I hope she liked the present i gave her. I said to no one particular, i was just lying in bed it was 9:42pm, too early to start sleeping, but who was I kidding I have nothing else to do, can't go outside might hurt someone, can't leave my room might hurt someone, I can't do anything I thought to myself, I hated my cruse to conjure ice and snow, why was i the only fairy with this power. I let tears roll down my cheeks. I turned my head to the moon it was bright today and the stars twinkled in the. I walked to my window and opened it letting the wind blow in my face i looked up at the moon and said. "I wished that someone or anyone is out there who is like me who I can't hurt." I smiled at the thought of meeting someone like me. I lied on my bed then drifted to sleep.

**Elsa's Dream and P.O.V**

I was walking on a pathway in a beautiful forest covered in frost and the grass was tinted blue, I noticed I was barefoot and the grass feet so soft between my toes, I noticed i was wearing a white snowflake layered dress that ended at my knees and I had a dark blue ribbon decorated in snowflakes around my waist , the moon and stars were shining bright then a cool breeze flew by me and my wings weren't a single ounce cold. The path stopped at a huge frozen pond where I saw something in the water I quickly flew over to see a merman with white hair and beautiful dark blue eyes I could stare at forever then I noticed his tail was stuck between the uneven places of ice so I said. "Take my hand I can pull you out of the ice." He gladly took my hand which I noted his hands were ice cold, I thought maybe from the ice as his whole body was on the ice I heard him laugh which I then started to laugh with him. The laughter died down and I hovered a couple of inches taller then him then I introduced myself. "Hi my name is Elsa, who are you?" I said holding my hand out. He turned to look at me then I noticed he started to blush really hard which made him look really cute. "Hi my name is Jack nice to meet you *shakes hand* did anyone tell you your really beautiful?" He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but giggle then my wings *pomf*I stopped flying then I hit hard on the the ground.(Bronies out there will get this.)

** Elsa's P.O.V Reality**

I woke up and was on the ground disappointed "CRAP!" I said to myself, thinking it was all a dream it was just a beautiful dream. _Jack_ the merman with white hair and dark blue eyes I thought to myself could he be real?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V

I just woke up from the most amazing dream ever, in my dream I was swimming, then met a girl...no a fairy, the most beautiful fairy I ever seen, with platinum hair, stunning big beautiful blue eyes that I want to look at forever. What was her name again? I asked to no one in particular. Emma? No Ellie? No no um El..Elsa! I was wondering is she real?

* * *

Jacks' P.O.V and Dream

I was just swimming in the a lake and I noticed none of the mermaids and merman told me to swim away, everyone usually told me to swim further from them cause of my ability control ice and snow makes everything around me cold. But this time they just swam like the cold didn't brother them. Then I noticed the fish looked like ice, we'll more like diamonds.

I was swimming around admiring how the moon looked underneath the iced lake, then I noticed something splashing in the water it had wings, it must've been a fairy. Then I remembered if fairies got their wings wet, their wings would soak up the water and weigh them down. So I quickly swam to the fairy and lifted it to the surface of the frozen pond.

I noticed this fairy was a girl, even if she was soaking wet she looked so beautiful in the moonlight ,she was barefoot ,with a white dress made of snowflakes I presume* good thing the snowflakes didn't melt and the white didn't show threw or else I would have fainted*, and her beautiful blue eyes a few shades lighter than mine, and her deep red lips looked so perfect. I was blushing really hard trying to push away dirty thoughts. I noticed her giggle which made my heart skip a beat, her giggle was that cute. I quickly put my hands to my face to cover my blush. She then smooth out her dress and moved closer to me and stuck up her hand.

"Hi my name is Elsa what's yours?" She said with a sweet voice, my I was falling hard for her hard.

I shook her hand notting that her hands were soft and ice cold.

"Hi my name is Jack. You must be freezing." So I hugged her tring to warm her up, then I remembered that I can't create a single ounce of warmth with my ice powers, I was about to pull apart but she hugged back, as she did that I fell back into the water. And woke up. "Darn it!"

* * *

Jacks' P.O.V

Since It was the best dream I ever had I just had to tell someone. I went through a portal which was under water it's bunch of coral in a form of a door with twisting water in the middle(winx reference), which lead to the human world ,I swam to Jamie's lake house which wasn't that far. Jamie is a human boy I met a while back when I was first trying out the portal I noticed him drowning cause the seaweed caught his leg so I knew about how most humans can't their breath that long so I saved him and after that we became friends, he is actually my only friend, since I was a merman with ice powers he would fan boy over me when I froze part of the lake of when I jump in the air, he just loved to show me to his friends and swim with me during the summer. After I got there I found Jamie on his balcony reading.

"Jamie! Come down I want to tell you something!" I said in a excited voice.

Jamie quickly put down his book and in 10 seconds flat(mlp reference) he was siting on the surface with a excited face.

"Hey Jack nice to see you what did you want to tell me?" He said with a eager voice

"So yesterday I was really bummed because everyone swam further away from and they didn't even look my way, like I was invisible. So that night I swam to the Atlantic Ocean and sat on a iceberg looking up at the moon wishing to meet someone like me. Long story short I dreamt of the most beautiful fairy with beautiful blue eyes named Elsa and I think it's a sign that Elsa could be real, we'll I hope she is real. And I just really needed to tell you!" I said with excitement in my voice.

Jamie looked wide eyed ,only the word "WOW" came out of his voice. "I was thinking did I break him?"

"We'll we got to find this "Elsa" maybe she can keep you company in your world, and maybe she might have ice powers, who knows, heck I bet she even dreamt about you, you guys could get a little friendly *hehehe* (I blushed really hard when he said that).Come on we have no time to lose let's find her."

After asking permission from Jamie's parents I could take him on adventure we off to find Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's P.O.V

***knock** **knock** **kn-kn knock*** "Um Elsa thank you for those skates I really like it them they fit like a perfectly, and the bracelet is beautiful thanks again. You know maybe we can put my skates to good use and go skating?" Said Anna. Anna pressed her ear close to the door, once again she heard nothing.

She walked away. When her foot steps were no longer heard, Elsa started to breath again, she was accustomed to trying to make very little sound which meant standing in the most far corner from the door and holding her breath.

She then headed to her desk and took out a drawing she has been working on, not one day she hasn't forgotten Jack, she had been working on a detailed drawing of his from his alluring eyes to his slick shinny aqua tail.

To make it special she coated a plain piece of paper with blue snowflakes and drew with an icicle, she loved it when she put it up by the the window the sun shone threw which cascaded swirls of blue and white light all over her room, for some reason she always wondered why it didn't melt, but Elsa just shrugged it off. With nothing elsa to do she began to start another drawing but instead she just used a plain piece of paper and used a feathered pen with dark blue ink.

"If only you were real." Elsa said while she pinned up another piece of art work and glided a finger against.

It was now 9:14pm and she had now covered half of her vanity with drawings of Jack, in at least all possible angles and poses. She backed away admiring her work. Elsa had to admit to her self she was quite the artist, the drawings together looked like a beautiful abstract array of dark blue from pure white crystallized portraits of Jack. She glanced at her window to see the moon.

She opened her window to feel the cool breeze hit her face she looked at her beloved fairy kingdom, it looked wonderful in the dark she could see lanterns lit up every on every street, fairies of all types flying around what seemed to be a park not to far from here, she smiled when she saw kids playing with each other reminding her of the time she was allowed to play with Anna. As her eyes skimmed the land she noticed a forest which lead to a pond, which looked a lot like the one in her dream but it wasn't frozen.

Elsa glanced at her wings, it was a long time when she used them to fly. Being cooped up in a room for a 18 year old wasn't it very good for her health.

" Maybe for this one time I could sneak out just to get a good look at the kingdom, it's not like they will know I'm gone." Elsa said to her self quietly.

She climbed out of her window and looked back her room making sure her room was locked, but she climbed back in her room and quickly grabbed her wand for a spell for to cast a spell to make a hologram of herself sleeping just in case.

Then flew out her window and closed it. As she flew down to the kingdom she used an invisibility spell on herself so she wouldn't track any unwanted attention. As Elsa flew around the kingdom she couldn't help but look at everything like littles boutiques, potion stores, and something that looked like a bar that seemed to be slanted and is sported by a tree.

As she arrived at the entrance of the forest see marvelled at its beauty it looked exactly like the one in her dream. Elsa touched the trees feeling the evergreen tree freeze by her touch it made her shutter, she hated how everything she touched turned in to ice. As she hurried down the pathway she found herself at the melting pond, her heart fluttered it was him _Jack_ he was there.

* * *

Jacks' P.O.V

"You got everything you need?" I yelled from the lake. Jamie was getting his basic essentials, I still couldn't believe we were going out to find Elsa, I hope she is real, if she isn't at least Jamie will get to go to my world and see where I live. Oh gosh I'm just getting the honey glows thinking of her(reference to Wreck it Ralph).

"Jack I'm done packing we can go now, oh man this going to be the best spring break ever! Jamie said as he ran to Jack in his swim shorts and what seem to be a backpack in a huge plastic bag.

"Hey kiddo what's up with the bag in a bag?" I said pointing at his bags. " Oh we'll since the portal is underwater I didn't want my things to get wet." Jamie said.

I nodded. Then he jumped in the lake, and I lead him to the underwater portal. As we surfaced I heard Jamie scream in delight, oh man did he like my world I thought.

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V

"I can't believe I'm acutely here...it's beautiful and it looks like I just jump into a fairy tale " I said while I wadded out of the water.I heard Jack chuckle with a smirk.

As I got out I pull out my dry backpack and took out a pair of dry clothing, ran to a nearby bush and change quickly. I went back to Jack.

"Um Jack? How are we gonna find your fairy friend when I need to walk while you got a tail? I gave him a worried look.

"Dude you know merpeople can turn to humans we just need to go on land." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. He rolled him self on land and slowly his tail slip into a pair of legs...and no pants. I turned away blushing, looking through my backpack and tossed him a pair of my dad's pant and underwear. Wait why did I even bring those?I thought.

"Put those on!" My voice cracking while I said that.

"Ok I'm done." I heard Jack say. I turned around seeing Jack was really tall at least a whole body taller.

"Ok can I ask you something?(Jack nods) what the heck man what didn't you ever become human in my world?! It would have been way easier to show you stuff! I yelled. He backed a way a little rubbing the back of his head.

"Well this is my first time using my legs. I thought I would use them for something really important like going on a journey that includes a lot of walking...and it didn't really accrued to me before so heh he" he gave me apologetic look. I nodded

" Back to topic I think we should look for that lake you saw Elsa, do you know any lakes like that?"

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his temples " The lake was big and in a forest with ice and snow." Jack opened his eyes " There is a lake just like that near the fairy kingdom!"

"Lead the way." I said.

One long journey later which included Jack and Jamie getting lost a lot.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

" Finally were here." I said with excitement. I looked up and is was dark then I looked over to my side with a very happy but also tired Jamie.

" Jamie? Do you want to set up camp and rest for the night while I stay by the lake?" He nodded.

I helped him set up his tent and I tucked him to sleep.

"Good night." I whispered.

I took off his dad's pant and underwear and I jumped in the half frozen lake, oh it's great to be back, I swam underwater to stretch my arms and tail. when I surfaced my eyes grew wide, my heart was pounding it was her _Elsa_.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa P.O.V

He is here I thought, what do I do, should talk to him? Calm yourself, control your self. I waved at him, he waved back, i gave him a smile he smiled back. Then I started to fly timidly to him my head down, once in a while I would look up to getting a good look at him.

"Um ah hi ah.r..are you Jack?." I said blushing like crazy seeing how handsome he look up close and trying to keep my head down so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Hello, Yes I am Jack, you must be Elsa?" He said in a sweet tone while sticking his hand out.

I timidly shook his hand, noticing that his hands were cold and soft, I was really surprised to see that I didn't freeze him. I finally looked up and I almost fainted "he was just sooooooo handsome." I thought. He had completely white hair, a nice jawline, his lips were pale and sweet, and his eyes had a snowflake pattern on them. As I heard Jack chuckle, noticing I have been starring at him for a long, I shook back to reality. I looked away feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks. Then I felt cool fingers on my chin

"You should show your beautiful face more often" Jack said as he turned my head so I would face him. Did he call me beautiful? I felt like I was about to faint until *pomf* I hit the hard ice.

" Are you ok?!" Jack said helping me sit up.

"Oh I'm fine. Just one of those moments most fairies have."

Jack gave me a worried look, then he glanced at my wings. "What was that anyways" he said touching my wing with his cool hands.

"Oh we'll it's, quite embarrassing, it's when um a fairy gets um aroused or um ah something else cause we'll I don't get these "pomf moments" a lot, it makes your wing flare up, stopping my flight. The results can be quite painful."

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

I wasn't fully listening to Elsa cause I was to distracted by her beauty, I couldn't help but fall I love with her eyes. Then I heard crack sound, I glanced around.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa said.

"No I just heard something, any who let's get to know each other. You noticed I'm a merman, no I didn't dye my hair it's white because we'll um...how do I put this..we'll* I scratch the back of my head *please don't freak out*hold Elsa's hands* I kind of have the ability to control ice and snow."

Elsa looked at me with wide eyes with excitement, gripping my hands tighter, then pulling me to a tight hug, I timidly hug her back. I heard little sobs, which made me hug her tighter.

"I thought I was the only one, I I wa..was..so alone... Be..bef..before I met you."

I started to rub her back and saying soothing words in her ear. Then I heard another crack, before I could react She was gone. Where is she? I glanced all around until I saw her being pulled to the bottom of the lake and I quickly swam to her and pull her up but her legs were caught in some seaweed. Oh great I thought the first friend I made in a long time is gonna die...how great. I quickly pulled away the seaweed from her legs and swam her to the surface, considering that her wings absorb the water she was quite light. That's when i noticed the broken ice where Elsa had her pomf moment, that's must of been where the cracking nose was coming from.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

Jack was holding Elsa in the cold ice water, as he stroked Elsa's back.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, I'll make it up to you how bout we hang out or something." Jack said in a worried tone.

Elsa looked up and smiled "It wasn't you fault I'm the one who fell on the ice really hard but I would love to hang out with you, but I need to dry my wings so I can fly, and who knows how long it will take to dry them, it's my first getting them wet so."

Elsa was interrupted by Jack as he put a finger to her lips making Elsa blush in the freezing water." You could use your powers to freeze them, it could work, you know how ice can be pretty solid."

Elsa nodded, she hoisted her self up and flapped her wings a little to get most the water out. Then she glanced at Jack worriedly, he gave a reassuring smile, she smiled back then hastily froze her wings, as the frosting was completed her wings had beautiful geometric shapes.

" Wow your wings look more beautiful than ever. Go try them out."

" Wow." Elsa said as she examined her wings.

She flapped her wings and she noticed her wings were even glistened against the moonlight.

" How did you know that would work?" Elsa asked Jack as she descended to him.

" Well to be honest I truly don't know." Elsa giggled and kissed Jack on the check, which made Jack skip a heart beat .

" We'll thank you for saving me from drowning and helping me fix my wings. It's getting pretty late I'll met you here tomorrow night."

She gave Jack one last hug and flew off.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

"Bye Elsa." I waved at her while she flew away.

We'll I'm gonna sleep well tonight. I thought. I should probably turn to a human so I can watch Jamie. I flopped on the ice and I transformed to a human, I pulled on the underwear and pants, and jumped on the sleeping bag Jamie bought for me.

" So did you see Elsa?" Jamie said in a tired voice.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything in the morning. Now go to sleep" he nodded .

I then put my hands behind my head and slept with a smile in my face.


	5. Apology

**Sorry for not updating soon. I'm busy with a performance I'm staring in. But don't worry I'm working on a new chapter.**


End file.
